Total Drama: World Tour Redo It Once More!
by RFtheGreat
Summary: In this remake of TDWT, fifteen original contestants (plus five newbies) will compete against each other and fly around the world to win one-million dollars! Who will come out on top and win the cash? Who will rise and fall? Will the author stop asking questions? Two of the three questions shall be answered on Total Drama: World Tour Redo It Once More! (OC/Self-inserts warning)
1. Walk Like An Egyptian! Part 1

**Disclaimer: Total Drama, the songs from the season, nor its characters belong to be me, but they belong to Fresh TV. However, I do own the OCs/Self-inserts in this fanfiction, so I claim credit to them.**

**A/N: Howdy fellow readers! As you guys might've noticed, after the poll closed on Saturday, that TD: WTRIA won over TDR. And while that doesn't mean I won't get to rebooting TDR at some point, it means I'll just be focusing on the former first until my schedule becomes more manageable. I shall explain more in my ending A/N.**

**So with that, I now present to you the start of my remake of Total Drama: World Tour Redo It Again! :D**

* * *

**Total Drama: World Tour Redo It Once More!**

**Episode One: Walk Like An Egyptian! Pt. 1**

* * *

The scene opened up to show an expansive runway, which was located next to the nearby airport. Suddenly, two familiar men popped up in front of the camera, the more cheery of the two particularly flashing the camera a grin. The other, a tall, physically imposing black man in chef's clothing who went by Chef Hatchet, simply scowled at the camera as he stood by Chris McLean.

"Hello, beloved viewers of mine!" Chris cheerfully greeted, continuing to grin at the camera as it focused on him. "I welcome you back to our newest season of Total Drama! This time, we've brought back fifteen original contestants, plus a bonus of five newbies, to compete against one another around the world!"

"Our twenty contestants will spend the next following weeks in our jet; putting up with Chef's near-inedible food, grueling challenges, and, most important to us, each other!" Chris continued, with Chef flashing him an indignant look at the mention of his terrible cooking.

Before either of them could say anything more, a loud _HONK! _drew their attention over towards a rundown bus pulling to a stop nearby them. The sight of it made Chris's grin widen even more as he quickly approached it. "Looks like our lucky contestants have arrived! Time to introduce them!" Chris exclaimed before giving a small chuckle, watching the bus door open. "And first up, Courtney!"

That person did turn out to be a determined looking Courtney, who had her arms crossed as she looked over at Chris. "Guess who's back and ready to win it, McLean?" Courtney asked in a rhetorical manner, slightly smirking at him.

Chris raised an eyebrow at her as he continued to perform his iconic grin. "I'm sure you are, Courtney." Chris nonchalantly responded, shrugging in response. "Will we see you survive though to win said contest, is the question?" Chris then added. His grin then turned smug as he saw Courtney gave a frown.

Courtney quietly huffed before walking over behind Chris to wait. "Oh you'll see alright. I'm a CIT." Courtney muttered under breath, crossing her arms under her chest.

"Next contestant is Lindsay!"

The next person stepped through the bus door, whom did happen to be Lindsay. She was smiling, as clueless as ever, as she waved towards the people present. "Hiiiii everyone!" Lindsay greeted enthusiastically, walking over towards the other three and glancing around. However, she then stopped in her tracks as she cocked her head in confusion. "Is Taylor going to be here as well, Rick?" Lindsay asked, looking back over at Chris.

"You can bet on it, beautiful." Chris replied, winking at her and seemingly unaffected by her mispronouncing his name. This was no surprise to anyone at this point.

Courtney started to eye-roll at said mispronunciation(s), but flinched as Lindsay gave an excited squeal over the news. After a few moments of squealing, an aggravated groan came from the bus and a certain queen bee stepped out, frowning at everyone.

"Will you be _quiet_, Lindsay?!" Heather growled, to which Lindsay gave a small frown back and stuck her tongue out.

Chris brandished an annoyed frown of his own as he looked at Heather and crossed his arms. "I didn't call your name yet, Heather!" Chris whined.

"Whatever." Heather curtly replied, walking over to take her position behind Chris. Lindsay promptly did the same and Chris, now regaining his grin, refocused his attention on the bus.

"Up next is our bad boy, Dunc-"

Chris was cut off as three figures suddenly shot out from the doorway. One of the figures, Duncan himself, was carrying an annoyed-looking Harold via wedgie while running away from the third figure, an angry LeShawna.

"Wait til I get my hands on your scrawny butt, white boy!" LeShawna yelled at Duncan through gritted teeth, continuing to chase after him and Harold with outreached hands.

Duncan, on the other hand, was cackling as he continued to wedgie-carry Harold. "In your dreams, sweetheart!" Duncan yelled back in response, also continuing to run.

"Will you just put me down already!? _Gosh!_" Harold interjected, shooting Duncan an annoyed glance.

"Not until I hear Uncle, Doris!"

"_Hey!_"

"Oh NO! I did not just hear you talk to my man like that-"

"A-hem!" The trio's bickering and running came to a sudden halt as they glanced over at Chris, who had an irritated look on his face. "As much as this is good for ratings, we _are_ on a tight schedule. So _zip_ up and get behind me."

The three, exchanging glances, then gave Chris a compliant nod before Duncan set Harold down on the ground. However, Duncan gave Harold's underwear one more tug before letting it slingshot back into his pants, making him wince in pain.

"Ow! Idiot…" Harold grumbled, giving Duncan a frown and walking towards Chris. Duncan snickered, but promptly stopped as LeShawna passed him and shot a glare. He returned said glare and the trio got behind Chris.

After the three gathered behind him, Chris gave a quiet sigh and his grin returned again as he looked back at the camera.. "There you have it folks. Duncan, Harold, and LeShawna! Up next is-"

"Yo, yo, yo!"

Chris promptly winced, both at being interrupted again and hearing the source of the voice, as Ezekiel stepped through the bus door. He had a bold, if not determined, grin on his face. "The Zeke, this seasoon's winner, is in the hoouse...uh, bus! I mean- runwaaaaay!"

Ezekiel's bragging and grinning then was replaced with a look of confusion as he glanced around. "Where's the plane, eh?" Ezekiel asked.

Before anyone could answer, a hyper-active green and orange blur sped out the door and popped up behind Ezekiel. The home-schooled boy gave a slightly surprised yelp and glanced over at the figure, who turned out to be Izzy. "Take me to our leader, Zekey!" Izzy shouted with a grin before promptly hopping up onto his shoulders. Unfortunately for the both of them, Ezekiel lost his balance and the two went falling to the ground with collective "hmphfs".

"Guess who? It's Izzy!" Chris gestured to the wild girl on top of Zeke, grinning.

Ezekiel, despite the dull pain his felt, managed to lift his head up to look at Chris. "You forgoot someone, eh!" Ezekiel noted, slightly wide eyed.

Chris gave an eye roll at Ezekiel's detail and gestured to him as well. "And Ezekiel." Chris reluctantly sighed, holding back a small frown.

Another person suddenly stepped off the bus, before Chris could continue, and offered their hands to the two fallen contestants. Both Izzy and Ezekiel both grabbed a hand and lifted themselves up, respectively looking at their helper with a grateful grin and a slightly confused look. "Thank you DJ!" Izzy exclaimed, while Ezekiel gave an appreciative nod.

The person, DJ, gave the two a kind smile and nodded back at them. "Don't mention it. I'm just glad to help those who need it." DJ politely responded.

"Like what your momma taught you?" Izzy presumed as she kept grinning at DJ.

"Yep, just like what momma taught me." DJ agreed, chuckling a bit and crossing his arms.

"As you see, DJ is our next contestant!" Chris exclaimed, grinning at the camera and gesturing to DJ. "How's our favorite momma's boy doing?"

"Can't say that I'm doing bad. I'm just eager to make up for my actions last season." DJ simply replied, shrugging and continuing to smile.

"Of course you are, bud." Chris remarked, refraining from glaring at Chef off to the side. "Now, go join the others behind him."

DJ gave him an understanding nod before walking over towards the group to join them. Ezekiel, who had been standing there awkwardly during the exchange, and Izzy closely followed behind him. As the three got settled, DJ and Duncan exchanged glances with one another and promptly fist-bumped each other.

"Hey man, good to see you." Duncan told him, smirking at him.

"Likewise, my dude." DJ agreed, smiling back as he looked back over at the bus.

Momentarily, two more contestants stepped through the bus door and onto the pavement. Well, more like one of them, as the know-it-all stepped onto the pavement and was struggling to pull the other, a lovable oaf, along with him. The former had an annoyed expression on their face, while the latter was close to borderline panic.

"Noah and Owen, ladies and gents!" Chris exclaimed, watching as Noah tried to drag Owen along.

"Oh _sugar honey iced tea_! I don't wanna go!" Owen cried out whilst he wildly glanced around and shook. "Anywhere but the plane, man! Anywhere but that!"

Noah, finally slowing to a halt and holding onto a still-panicking Owen, shot the host a glare and scowled. "Chris, Owen is afraid of flying and you really expect him to cooperate?" Noah asked in a deadpan tone.

"With due time, but I guess that's too bad for the both of you." Chris answered, grinning at him.

Noah groaned at this and rolled his eyes. "Oh _joy. _Another several weeks of _absolute fun _on a plane with my _favorite _teammates." Noah remarked with sarcasm dripping in his tone, earning him a couple of annoyed glares from the present contestants. He then turned his attention away from Chris and led a reluctant Owen behind him towards the group.

However, the two didn't get far, as Izzy suddenly started to up towards them. "Don't worry Owen-buddy! Give Izzy a big ol' hug!"

Noah's eyes widened, seeing the redhead approach, and he leapt out the way before she and Owen collided with one another in a massive hug. Immediately, the hug helped calm Owen down, though he still looked nervous.

The next person swiftly stepped off the bus and began to immediately walk over towards the group, looking miffed.

"Next, we have our local Goth girl Gwen!" Chris introduced.

"Eat it, McLean." Gwen gruffly replied, shooting him a frustrated glare and passing by him. As she stopped beside everyone else, Duncan took this opportunity to approach her. "How's it going, pasty?" Duncan asked in a flirtatious manner, slyly grinning at her.

Gwen returned the sly grin with an equally sly smirk. "Aside from being forced on for another crap-filled season, not much." Gwen remarked, rolling her eyes before looking back at Duncan. "I should ask the same about you, Mr. Punk."

Before Duncan could answer the question, Courtney suddenly stepped in between the two and glanced between them, an irritated look in her eyes. "Get your goth hooks off of him, _Gwenie_." Courtney warned with a frown.

Gwen, frowning back at Courtney, then quietly sighed and muttered "Whatever," glancing to the side as she did so. Courtney, satisfied, gave a small huff and glanced over towards the bus. Gwen and Duncan did the same, but not before exchanging small smiles with one another.

The next person silently stepped off the bus with a smile on her face, looking at everyone. Chris gestured towards her and continued to grin at the camera. "Our next contestant, Bridgette!"

"Hey guys! Good to see you all again." Bridgette kindly greeted, giving the present contestants a wave as she kept smiling. Some of the contestants politely returned her wave, including a slightly timid Ezekiel. He had glanced away as Bridgette stepped out and waved back in an awkward manner.

Ezekiel, among the others, then lowered their hands as Bridgette silently walked over towards the group to stand among them, her expression remaining positive. Next, the second-to-last original contestant on the bus stepped through the door and attempted to give everyone a sly smile, though it came out looking more silly instead. "What's up, _ladies_?" Cody suavely asked, grinning at the others and pointing finger guns at them.

At this, some of the girls giggled in amusement and Chris and a couple of the other girls rolled their eyes_. _"Give it up for the Codemeister!" Chris introduced, gesturing towards the techno-geek and grinning _still_.

Cody chuckled and grinned at Chris, walking past him. "Thanks, my man! It's good to be back here!" Cody replied as he took his place amongst the crowd, chipper as ever. However, his eyes momentarily glanced towards a certain goth girl among the contestants, who was quietly chatting with LeShawna and catching up with her.

"_WOO! EXTREEEEEEME!_"

Tyler's voice suddenly pierced through the air as the jock leapt through the door. However, his landing was less graceful than his introduction, with Tyler tripping and falling onto his front whilst he landed. He quietly groaned in pain and gave everyone a thumbs up, managing a grin to show that he was fine.

"And our last, but not least, original contestant, Tyler!" Chris exclaimed, unfazed by Tyler's interruption.

Tyler, quickly recovering, then leapt back up on his feet and let out a cheer, pumping his fist in the air. "I'm _pumped_ to be back!" Tyler yelled with a grin. He promptly lowered his fist and ran over towards the group, particularly Lindsay.

"Hiya Linds! It's me!" Tyler greeted the blonde, who looked back at him and tilted her head. Momentarily, Lindsay's brows scrunched up before she gave a confounded look.

"Who?" Lindsay asked, sounding confused.

Tyler's face slightly fell, seeing that Lindsay didn't seem to recognize him, and he gently bit his lip. "Lindsay, it's m-me. Tyler, remember?" Tyler responded, his tone growing quieter with worry.

Lindsay's own face scrunched up again as she stared at Tyler. A couple of moments passed before she gave an apologetic look and shook her head. "You don't look like him." Lindsay explained, causing Tyler to lower his head miserably.

Nearby, Noah rolled his eyes at the sad scene as Chris simply smiled at it. "Ahhh, drama. Quite a wonderful thing, if you ask me." Chris remarked with a chuckle, earning him a couple of glares from the contestants. "But anyways, now it's time for introduce our last, spanking new five contestants!"

This remark caused a few of the contestants' brows to raise out of surprise. Chris, however, ignored the looks he was getting and gestured towards the bus. "First up, Alejandro!"

At the introduction, a teen of visible Latino descent stepped through the door with a charming smile on his face. He had a red button-up on, which went over a white shirt underneath. The teen had a pair of blue jeans, fancy leather boots and, to top it all off, a necklace of a cow skull around his neck. "_Saludos, mis amigos_. It is a pleasure to meet you all." Alejandro greeted, giving everyone a polite bow and smiling up at them.

A majority of the girls in the group, among with Owen, swooned or blushed at the sight of the Latino teen. The boyfriends of some of these girls shot Alejandro looks that ranged from annoyed to jealous.

The only girls who didn't appear to be swayed were Gwen, Courtney, and Heather, the latter of whom frowning at Alejandro and crossing her arms. "Big deal." Heather muttered, rolling her eyes slightly.

Alejandro, ignoring the glares a few of the boys were giving him, stood back up right and walked over to stand with everyone else. He stopped beside an annoyed Heather, who was looking away, and cast his smile onto her. "Why hello there, _chica_."

Heather's frown deepened as she heard Alejandro and she kept her gaze off of him. "And goodbye." Heather curtly responded.

Alejandro gave a small frown at Heather's reply, but simply shrugged. "If you must insist, then our talk will continue no more." Alejandro casually spoke, turning away from Heather and looking back towards the bus. No one saw the small smirk that had formed at the corners of his mouth.

Chris quietly chuckled before gesturing towards the bus door. "Next up, someone who is a dedicated Total Drama fan and blogger, Sierra!"

Immediately, an ear-piercing squeal of excitement cut through the air as another teen ran through the door and stepped on the pavement. The teen had on a simple yellow t-shirt, bright blue jeans, and a pair of green sneakers. However, the more distinct thing about the teen was her purple hair, which was in a braid that went down to her waist. "OMG, hi everyone! I'm so happy to be here! Eeeee!" Sierra squealed in excitement, making a few of the contestants wince.

Her squealing soon came to a halt as Sierra's eyes laid on a certain contestant among the crowd. An excited grin appeared on Sierra's face and she quickly ran up to Cody, who had been bearing a slightly nervous expression since Sierra stepped off. This did not faze her as she suddenly skidded to a halt in front of him.

"Cody Emmett Jameson Anderson! _OMG_, it's really you!" Sierra cried out, grinning at him and slightly bouncing on the heels of her feet. "I'm your biggest fan and I've been dying to meet you!"

At this, Cody gave a half-hearted, half-awkward chuckle as he looked up at her. "Yeah, nice to meet you too…" Cody agreed, rubbing his arm a bit nervously.

Sierra opened her mouth to say more, but Chris beat her to punch as he cleared his throat. "And finally, the dynamic sibling trio who came from America to join us, Ryan, Raven, and Seth!"

At the introduction, one of the mentioned teens slowly popped through the door and gave everyone a small smile. He wore a green t-shirt and a pair of blue shorts, on top of a pair of black sneakers. The teen had a shaved head, though fine brown hairs could be seen upon it, and a faint moustache above his lip.

"Hi everyone...my name's Ryan." Ryan kindly greeted, glancing around at everyone. "It's nice to meet you a-"

Another teen, a female this time, jumped through the door and landed beside Ryan with a big grin on her face. She had long, wavy brown hair and wore an outfit that consisted of a red Pokémon shirt and blue skinny jeans. The teen had flip-flops and, interestingly enought, a unicorn-themed fanny pack around her waist.

"Hi guys! I'm Raven!" Raven interrupted inadvertently, grinning at everyone and glancing around.

Before she could also continue or before anyone could reply, the last teen practically flew through the bus door and knocked both him and Ryan onto the ground. The two males quietly groaned with pain, but the one on top lifted his head up and also grinned at everyone, like Raven. He had a bad case of bed head, as his brown hair was frizzly and slightly tangled. He was wearing a slightly messy white t-shirt and a blue pair of loose jeans. Additionally, the teen also had on a pair of brown loafers and glasses.

"Howdy everyone! Seth's the name and don't wear it out!" Seth exclaimed, waving from on top of Ryan and grinning at the surprised-looking crowd. "And I just want to say, if you're watching this right now mom, hello!"

"Seth, can you please get off me?" Ryan asked from below him, his voice slightly muffled and face-first on the ground. Raven chuckled with amusement as Seth quickly got off of him and offered a hand down to him.

Meanwhile, quite a few of the other contestants watched this scene with amusement, with Noah shooting Chris a glance. "What'd you do? Rope the Three Stooges along with us for the ride?" Noah dryly asked, quirking a brow.

Chris chuckled in response to the know-it-all's comment and flashed a grin. "Maybe, maybe not." Chris commented, letting out another chuckle before clearing his throat. "Anyways, you three, behind me as well. I've got a show to host."

Hearing the host's instructions, the sibling trio (all of them now standing properly) gave understanding nods before speed walking over towards the group behind Chris.

"Now that everyone is here, it is time for us to roll out the red carpet for our season's mode of transportation!" Chris continued, grinning at the contestants as he gestured to something off screen. Everyone looked over at what Chris was gesturing at and, at the sight of it, felt their eyes widen at it.

The camera panned over to show a hulking, worn-down jet making its way down the runway behind Chris. The host's face was painted onto the jet's rusted wings and the plane creaked from age and use. Overall, it looked pretty shoddy and about ready to fall apart.

"Presenting the Total Drama **JUMBO JET!**"

Reasonably enough, the contestants all looked terrified by the sight of the falling-apart plane rolling and stopping nearby. Owen, ever so horrified, let out a nervous fart and a couple of people near him had to step away.

"Chris, this violates so many health and safety regulations!" Courtney suddenly cried out, wide eyed out of fear.

"Yeah, it looks like it's not suitable for flight, judging by the state it is in." Harold spoke up, looking slightly nervous himself.

Ryan added in his own concerns, blanching and ringing his hands slightly. "W-what if it falls apart mid-flight?!"

"Don't care, don't care, and probably not." Chris simply shrugged off, unfazed as he looked back at the nervous contestants. As if to contradict his point, a metal plate attached to the side of the plane fell off and landed on the ground with a _CLUNK!_ A raccoon that was attached to the fallen plate gave a quick glance around before quickly scattering off.

"_All aboarrrrrrd!_"

"No, _no_!" Owen started to panic, fear in his eyes as he took a step back and glanced around wildly. "You can't make me go on that t-thing! It looks scary! Unsafe! Unclean!"

Now beginning to look annoyed at Owen's panicking, Chris pulled a frying pan out of nowhere (cause why not) and walked towards Owen offscreen. The following _CLANG! _that followed made most of the contestants cringe as Owen fell to the ground, a red bump forming on the back of his head.

"_Mommy_…"

Chris stood behind the fallen Owen with a grin on his face again, still brandishing a grin. "Anyone else have any complaints that they wanna share?" Chris cheerfully asked.

The contestant's complaints fell silent, though a few of them frowned at Chris.

"That wasn't really nice…" Raven quietly muttered, glancing over at Owen and back at the ground. Izzy, who was nearby Raven, heard this and gave her an assuring pat on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, Owen's a tougher guy than he looks! He'll be up in no time." Izzy assured with a grin.

Raven glanced back up at Izzy and gave her a small smile, looking relieved. "I'm glad for that...Izzy, is it?" Raven replied with relief, tilting her head curiously.

"Yep! Besides, that's not that most painful thing you can experience!" Izzy remarked, giving a cackle and throwing her arm around Raven.

Despite Izzy's attitude, Raven couldn't help but awkwardly chuckle as she slightly glanced down, continuing to smile at Izzy. She wasn't too sure if she wanted to find out how she knew that, figuring what little she did know about Izzy.

"Anyways, now it's time for us to board the plane!" Chris shouted, gesturing to the plane and grinning at the camera.

* * *

**(Cafeteria, Total Drama Jumbo Jet)**

The scene now switched to the cafeteria inside of the plane, which consisted of multiple tables and benches to sit at. And aside from the line counter to get food from and the door leading to the outside of the plane, there wasn't really much else to behold in the cruddy cafeteria.

The contestants inside were now looking around as Chris, who had guided them into the area, stood in front of them. "Contestants, this is the cafeteria!" Chris explained aloud. "This is where you all will gather before every challenge you'll f-"

Chris was cut off as Ezekiel raised his fists in the air and gave an enthusiastic cheer. "_Woohooo! _Man, this is awesoome, eh! Everyoone, prepare to loose to the Zeke!" Ezekiel declared, earning him a few irritated glances.

Nearby, Gwen couldn't help but roll her eyes slightly as she stepped up towards Ezekiel. "I don't mean to sound rude, but weren't you the first one eliminated during the first season?" Gwen questioned, raising a brow at Ezekiel.

Ezekiel returned it with a small grin and nodded at her. "I knoow, eh, boot I've made sure that woon't happen ag'een. Now I'm faster, stronger, smarter-"

"Blabbier, chattier, can't-shut-_up-_ier?" Chris interjected with a scowl, making Ezekiel flinch nervously. "Now will you be quiet?! I'm trying to give a tour here!"

Ezekiel gave a timid nod of compliance and glanced down, feeling embarrassed. Ryan, who was looking at Ezekiel from nearby, walked up towards him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "If I can make a suggestion...maybe I'd try to not be so vocal about your confidence like that." Ryan quietly suggested, watching Ezekiel glance at him as he spoke. "You don't want to give people the wrong idea, do you?"

Ezekiel glanced away, thinking this over for a moment, before looking back at Ryan. "Proobably not, eh...ookay." Ezekiel agreed, nodding at him and managing a small smile. "I appreciate the advice, hoomie."

"It's no prob at all. I just wanted to let you know that, for your sake." Ryan assured, smiling back at him before glancing to see Chris leading the rest of the group away to another area. "Let's go catch up with the others."

Ezekiel, again, nodded in agreement with Ryan and the two dashed to catch up with the others.

* * *

**(Economy Class, Total Drama Jumbo Jet)**

Chris and the contestants were now in the next area of the plane, the accommodations room. A row of benches ran against opposite sides of the long room and, above each bench, were containers for luggage storage.

"This here is the Economy Class, where losers that fail to complete their challenge will go and stay until the next one." Chris continued to explain out loud to the contestants.

Ezekiel started to open his mouth to say something. However, his eyes widened slightly with memorization and he slowly closed his mouth, staying silent.

Heather glanced around the Economy Class area and groaned in disgust at the sight of it, frowning. "I'm _not _sitting here. How can you even sleep on these things?"

Chris chuckled in response and grinned at Heather. "Watch as Owen demonstrates for you!" Chris replied, gesturing to something offscreen.

Indeed, Owen happened to be sitting on one of the benches while strapped to the wall and out cold. He was drooling and muttering, which sounded a little panicked. Heather scoffed at the sight. "I'm still not going to be sitting here." Heather huffed, crossing her arms.

Heather then flinched slightly as Seth suddenly stepped in front of her with a wide grin. "Then you're going to have to suck it up!" Seth yelled, making Heather's eyes narrow dangerously. Unfazed, Seth's grin then turned mischievous as he added. "And also, that's what _she _said!"

A couple of the contestants, Gwen especially, snickered at this and Heather growled at Seth. "You better watch yourself, _weirdo_." Heather warned, glaring down at him.

Ryan and Raven both frowned at Heather and looked ready to step in, but Seth merely stepped back as he kept grinning at her. "I could say the same to you, dingus!" Seth remarked, giving an excited cackle.

"Woo! You go crazy boy!" Izzy cheered, cackling along with Seth.

As some of the contestants continued to chuckle at Heather's expense, Heather's fists clenched tightly and she was hissing through teeth in irritation. She felt someone step beside her and heard them give a quiet sigh. "Such ungentlemanly behavior is such a disappointment, isn't it _senorita_?" Alejandro remarked, glancing down at her.

Heather, in response, glared up at him and silently shoved him away. She then glanced away again and huffed, frowning to herself.

Chris was frowning at the delay and cleared his throat, regaining everyone's attention. "_Anyways, _let's keep moving on!" Chris exclaimed, turning towards the next area and leading everyone into it.

* * *

**(First Class, Total Drama Jumbo Jet)**

The group was now inside of the adjacent section of the plane, looking around with wide eyes of amazement. Even Heather, despite being pissed off about earlier. This section of the plane looked way nicer than the previous area, as it looked cleaner overall and had a nice shine to it. There were actual airplane seats to sit in and the area even had a little bar to sit at, which would surely provide some _edible _food.

"This is the top-notch First Class section of the plane. Here, the winners of each challenge get to stay and ride in style!" Chris continued, grinning and patting the countertop at the bar. "That is, until they get to their next challenge."

Ezekiel was quick to flop himself down on a seat and stretch his limbs, smiling as he did so. "Yo, the Zeke coould get used to this!" Ezekiel remarked, sighing contently and setting his arms on the armrests.

Raven saw Ezekiel sitting on the chair and speed walked her way over towards him. She stopped besides him before collapsing onto the seat next to Ezekiel and promptly grin, feeling how comfortable the seat was. "I know, right?" Raven replied, glancing over at Ezekiel and chuckling heartily. "I could get used to this too."

As the two exchanged a chuckle, Alejandro walked past and looked around to take in all of the detail. He stopped nearby Bridgette and Lindsay and flashed them a charming smile. "Now this is the kind of comfort that a lady deserves to be treated with." Alejandro smoothly remarked, his smile widening a bit.

The two girls giggled at Alejandro and blushed faintly, glancing away from him to keep their blushing down. Nearby, Tyler was watching the scene and sadly frowning at the sight. The way Lindsay was giggling and smiling at Alejandro made his heart ache with a mixture of sadness and jealousy.

Chris suddenly clapped his hands together and chuckled. "Last, but not least, it's time to see our new method of elimination!" Chris told the contestants with a sly grin, which made some of the contestants exchange nervous glances. "Trust me, you all are gonna like it."

Cody gave a nervous chuckle and glanced at the others. "I'm sure it can't be that bad, r-right?"

* * *

**(Elimination Area, Total Drama Jumbo Jet)**

"Me and my fat, sugar-loving mouth…" Cody groaned, wide eyed as he looked out the open door in the Elimination Area. He and the rest of the contestants were in the Elimination Area and looking around the room. In the back, there was a set of bleachers, a straw roof above it, and a couple of tiki heads on each side of the open door.

"Welcome...to the Elimination Area!" Chris exclaimed with a grin, standing in front of everyone. "This is where the losing team will go to eliminate one of their fellow teammates! Whoever is safe will receive a bag of peanuts-"

"I have a peanut allergy, yo!" Ezekiel interrupted, raising a hand as he spoke.

Chris shot Ezekiel an annoyed frown, at his interruption, before looking at everyone else and ignoring Ezekiel. "Whoever does _not _receive a bag of peanuts will be forced to take the Drop of Shame-"

"I don't think you have to eat your peanuts, Zeke." Ryan quietly interrupted, glancing down at Zeke next to him. "If anything, you might be able to give them away to someone else…"

Suddenly, Chris's hands shot over and grabbed the front of the duo's shirts, causing their eyes to widen with alarm. "Like _this!_"

Chris roughly tugged the two over and threw them out through the open door. Some of the contestants collectively gasped in shock, wide-eyed.

"RYAN! EZEKIEL!" Raven cried out with worry, covering her mouth and staring at the door. "Why'd you do that Chris?!"

"You stupid _pingas_! How could you!?" Seth yelled at Chris, glaring at him.

Tyler nodded in agreement with the two, frowning at Chris. "I second that. That was pretty uncalled for, dude."

By this point, Chris had an irritated look on his face and cleared his throat. "The next person to make a complaint _will _join Ryan and Ezekiel on the Drop of Shame." Chris warned.

The threat made everyone, some reluctantly, clam up. However, that didn't stop Seth from frowning at Chris and Raven from sadly looking at the open door. She didn't notice Izzy popping up next to her, though the comforting pat on the shoulder she gave made Raven feel a bit more relaxed.

* * *

**(Cafeteria, Total Drama Jumbo Jet)**

The remaining contestants were now standing/sitting around the cafeteria and looking at Chris, who was standing in front of them with a grin on his face again.

"And that was the tour of the plane! I did forget to show the cargo hold, but you all will see it when I 'accidentally' lock you all in it." Chris told the contestants, winking at them as he mentioned the locking bit.

Again, the contestants shot Chris nervous glances about what he said. LeShawna promptly rose from her seat and raised her hand. "Excuse me? Is there a ladies' restroom somewhere here that I can use?" LeShawna asked.

Chris then gestured in the direction of the restroom and nodded at her. "The bathroom is over yonder. Make sure to be quick about it!"

LeShawna rolled her eyes at the host and began to walk over towards the bathroom.

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

**LeShawna: **_/LeShawna enters the bathroom and starts to unbuckle her pants. However, the camera catches her eyes and, ceasing her unbuckling, leaned in towards the camera./ _"There's a camera!? In the bathroom!?" _/She groans in frustration and frowns at the camera./ _"Chris, I swear to the Lord!"

**Raven: **"Well, I wish I could say this was off to a good start, but Chris seems like a big jerk already and he threw two people, including my older brother, off the plane." _/She quietly sighs and glances down, looking sad./ _"I hope they're alright right now."

* * *

"Another thing that I should mention is that, for this season," Chris continued, "you all will be singing everytime you hear this sound!"

Out of nowhere, the contestants heard a sudden _ding-ding _rang through the air, indicating it was the sound Chris was referring to. Courtney gave a delighted gasp and smiled at hearing what Chris said. "I _love _musicals! They're always so fun to listen to-"

"No! No way!" Duncan interrupted, glaring at Chris and standing up. Courtney shot Duncan an annoyed glare and crossed her arms. "You mentioned _nothing _about singing! I _refuse _to sing!"

"And why not, Duncan?" Chris asked, grinning at him.

Duncan gave a growl and threateningly pointed a finger at Chris. "You wanna KNOW why? Little birdies sing! Girls sing! Duncans do NOT sing!" Duncan yelled at Chris, narrowing his eyes at him.

Unfazed, Chris simply shrugged at him. "Suit yourself. The Drop of Shame is free for those who refuse to sing, especially for Duncans like yourself." Chris replied.

Duncan audibly groaned at this, feeling stuck between a mental rock and a hard place, as Courtney cleared her throat and spoke up. "When we do sing, what are supposed to do to avoid elimination?" Courtney asked, slightly raising a brow.

Chris shrugged his shoulders at Courtney again. "All you have to do is make up the lyrics and melody as you go along."

"And speaking of it…"

The _ding ding _sound went off again and the contestants glanced between each other. Courtney, quietly, stepped towards and took a deep breath.

* * *

**Courtney:** _Up!_

**Courtney and Izzy:** _Up!_

**Courtney, Izzy, and Sierra:** _Up!_

**Courtney, Izzy, Lindsay and Sierra:** _Up!_

_/Harold and some of the other guys start to stand as they sing./_

**Harold:** _Sing!_

**Cody and Harold:** _Sing!_

**Cody, DJ and Harold:** _Sing!_

**Cody, DJ, Harold and Tyler:** _Sing!_

**Bridgette, Courtney, Heather, Izzy, Leshawna, Lindsay, Sierra:** _We're flying!_

**Alejandro, Cody, DJ, Harold, Noah, and Tyler:** _And singing!_

**Everyone (except Duncan, Ezekiel, Ryan, Gwen, and Owen):** _We're flying and we're singing!_

_/Sierra is seen running down the aisle in First Class with a cart. Cody is sitting on said cart with a nervous expression on his face./_

**Sierra:** _Cooooome fly with us!_

**Cody and Sierra:** _Cooooome fly with us!_

_/Izzy pops out of an overhead luggage storage container with an excited grin on her face./_

**Izzy:** _We've got a lot 'o crazy tunes to bust! _Haha!

/Izzy then cackles and leaps out of the container. Bridgette, nearby, leaps up onto a seat./

**Bridgette:** _Come fly with us!_

_/Also nearby, Lindsay steps up onto a seat across the aisle./_

**Bridgette and Lindsay:** _Come fly with us!_

_/Alejandro slips in between the two and offers his hands out to them with a polite smile./_

**Alejandro:** _It's a pleasure, and an honor, and a must._

_/Lindsay and Bridgette both accept Alejandro's hand and step down, giggling and blushing as they did so. Alejandro glances at the camera and gives a smirk. The camera then pans to Duncan, who is sitting with an annoyed look._

**Duncan: **/annoyed/ Dude, this is messed up. You're singing in a plane.

_/Harold is swinging nunchucks around, close to Duncan./_

**Harold:** _What did you expect? Chris is freaking insane._ Ah!

_/Gwen shoves Harold out of the way./_

**Gwen:** Yeah, but, guys, you're singing on TV!

_/Courtney slides in on her knees, stopping in front of Gwen and smiling./_

**Courtney:** _Haven't you always wanted to? It can't just be meeeeee!_

_/Courtney dances around as she sings. Raven then pops out from underneath the nearby table, unable to help but grin cheerfully./_

**Raven: **_Yeah!_

_/DJ and LeShawna are jamming it out nearby, dancing to the beat./_

**DJ:** _Come fly with us!_

**DJ and Leshawna:** _Come fly with us!_

_/The plane suddenly jolts and Heather, in the cockpit with Chef, grabs onto the chair for support./_

**Heather:** Do you know how to steer this thing!?

**Chef Hatchet:** I try.

_/In the cargo hold, a random bag opens up and, both, Ezekiel and Ryan rise out of it. They're standing back-to-back./_

**Ezekiel:** _They thoought they coould leave us and depaaaart- _

**Ryan: **_But these stowaways have victory in their heaaaaarts!_

_/From a window, Noah and Seth watch one of the engines outside explode and go up in smoke. Noah and Seth promptly exchange glances, the former looking nervous and the latter giving a grin./_

**Noah:** _Coooome fly with usssss!_

**Noah and Seth: **_Coooome die with ussss!_

_/Owen is standing at the adjacent window, looking terrified out of his mind./_

**Owen:** We're flying?! I hate flying! Stop the plane!

_/Owen is promptly hit in the back of head and knocked out with a frying pan, courtesy of Chris. Back in the cafeteria, Gwen and Duncan are sitting besides each other, frowning with their arms crossed. Some of the others pop in beside the two./_

**Cody, DJ, Heather, Raven, and Sierra:** _Come fly with us! Come sing with us!_

**Duncan and Gwen:** No!

_/Chris steps in from the side with a stack of papers in his hands./_

**Chris McLean:** Anyone care for a copy of the season three rules? Because in order to escape instant elimination-

_/Bridgette snatches the papers from Chris and reads off of them./_

**Bridgette:** _All contestants must sing in each shoooow!_

_/Courtney steps in front of Duncan, hands on her hips and a frown on her face./_

**Courtney:** _Duncan, do it! Let's go!_

_/Mirroring Courtney, Cody steps in front of Gwen, thought his expression was more pleading./_

**Cody:** _Gwen, sing it! Don't go!_

**Gwen:** Well, I don't wanna go home_…_

_/Gwen suddenly stands up on her feet and takes a deep breath./_

**Gwen:**_ Cooome fly with usss! Cooome fly with usss! Coooome and flyyyy with ussss!_

**Courtney:** Duncan, come on! Please?

_/Duncan gives a defeated sigh and finally steps up, closing his eyes./_

**Duncan:** _Thisssss suuuuucccccks!_

_/As Duncan sings, the camera zooms out to show most of the contestants standing together with their hands out./_

**Everyone (except Ezekiel, Ryan, and Owen):** _Yeah!_

* * *

As everyone posed and the song came to an end, the PA system blared to life. The contestants heard Chef's voice over the system.

"_Listen up campers! We're only a few more hours away from Egypt and your first challenge! So you better be ready!_

A snort came from over the PA system as Chef started to ramble. _"Musicals...sometimes, Chris has the stupidest ideas that I've ever heard. Wait, why is the red light still on?...Oh sh-"_

Chef's voice was cut off as the PA finally shut off. Chris, having heard all of this, had an annoyed expression on his face and looked back at the camera. "We'll be right back…"

* * *

**(The Great Pyramid of Giza, Egypt)**

The scene was now switched the contestants standing outside of the Jumbo Jet in, what appeared to be, the middle of the desert and nearby a makeshift starting line. Not too far off in the distance, the Great Pyramid of Giza could be seen, standing as one of the Seven Wonders of the World.

However, it didn't seem like too much of a wonder to the sweaty, weary contestants close by, whom were looking exhausted under the Egyptian sun. Chris, on the other hand, was standing in front of the contestants and sipping from a cool glass of lemonade. The sight tortured the contestants who were watching him and certainly earned a couple of glares.

Chris then stopped sipping from his lemonade to take a moment to speak to the irritated contestants. "Welcome to your first challenge, contestants! For the first part, you all will have to complete the 'Pyramid Over Under' challenge!"

Noah gave an unamused snort and rolled his eyes. "Original much?" Noah mused.

Chris ignored Noah's remark and continued to explain, gesturing to the pyramid behind him. "For this part, you will either have to go over, go through, or go under the pyramid in order to complete the challenge and move onto the next part."

Chris then gestured towards the contestants and flashed them a grin. "At which, the order of the contestants that make it out of the pyramid will determine which team you'll be on."

The contestants collectively nodded in understanding and glanced at each other, some with anticipation and some with fear. Chris took another sip from his lemonade and rose a hand, looking at the contestants. "Your challenge starts...right about…-"

"_WAIT!_"

The contestants immediately turned their heads towards the source of the voices and felt their eyes widen with shock as they saw Ezekiel and Ryan dash towards the starting line. The two then skidded a halt in front of Chris, with Ryan leaning on his knees and looking more out of breath than Zeke.

"Ryan! Zeke! You both made it?!" Raven shouted with delight, seeing that the two were alright and present.

"Wait, Rianna and Edward? Did you two teleport here?" Lindsay asked with confusion, tilting her head and looking at the two.

Ezekiel, who was panting slightly, put a hand to his chest and looked up at Chris. "We ain't giving up, eh!" Ezekiel declared, while Ryan nodded in agreement.

"Y-yeah...it'll take more...than t-that to rid of us…" Ryan panted out as he propped himself up on his fist, looking up at Chris.

Chris's own expression was one of surprise, but hearing the two speaking to himself snapped him out of it and he gave them an annoyed look. "Didn't we leave you both in Ontario or Whitehorse or somewhere?" Chris questioned, looking back down at them with a frown.

Ezekiel nodded up at Chris with a small frown of his own. "Yeah, eh, but we climbed the landing gear and hid in the cargo hoold!" Ezekiel explained, giving his chest a proud pat.

Ryan raised his hand and took a deep breath. "Well...it was more like _he _climbed the cargo hold. He helped me get on and climb up the landing gear before the plane took off." Ryan clarified.

This raised a couple of surprised eyebrows among the contestants, though Chris still looked unimpressed. "Impressive...but you both are still out of the game!"

The duo's faces fell at this news and Ryan looked at the ground, crestfallen. However, Ezekiel got onto his knees as he clasped his hands pleadingly. "Aww c'moon, guy! You gootta let us back into the game!" Ezekiel begged, looking up at Chris with widened eyes.

Bridgette, silently, stepped forwards and looked at Chris with a small frown on her face. "It wouldn't hurt to give them another chance, would it?" Bridgette calmly spoke up, crossing her arms.

Hearing Bridgette speak up for Ezekiel, the prairie boy looked back over at Bridgette with a surprised look in his gray eyes. Before he could say anything though, Chris gave an annoyed sigh and shoved Ezekiel onto the ground, landing besides Ryan. "_Fine! _You two are allowed back into the game!" Chris caved in, frowning down at the two.

Ezekiel and Ryan both glanced at each other, wide eyed, before grinning at the news and exchanging hi-fives. Raven and Seth, who were tensed up, immediately relaxed while Bridgette's frown turned into a small smile.

"Now, go back to the starting line before I change my mind!"

Nodding compliantly, the two contestants hopped back up onto their feet and dashed back over towards the starting line. Once the two took their place behind the line, along with everyone else, Chris gave another grin and raised his hand again.

"On your mark, get set..._GO!_"

Upon hearing Chris's signal, every single contestant dashed past the running line and rushed over towards the pyramid. Each of the contestants thought to themselves as they ran, deciding which route they should take to complete the challenge.

* * *

**Contestants: **Alejandro, Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Ezekiel, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, LeShawna, Lindsay, Noah, Owen, Raven, Ryan, Seth, Sierra, Tyler

**Eliminated: **None

**A/N: Twenty. Five. Pages. I was aiming to make the chapter longer than the original, but dear lord. Whether you feel like this is an appropriate length for my first chapter to this story, feel free to tell me or otherwise in a review lol. And some of my longtime followers may have noticed, but the layout of the chapter is pretty similar to the original. And that's because I wanted it to be, essentially, a better version of the original chapter. From there, I'm gonna base the layout of my future chapters on the remake chapter and etc. So I hope you guys didn't mind that too much. **

**Anyways, since I've already made this chapter long enough, I'll keep my explanation for my return brief. Recently, I've been rereading some fanfics of TD that I read a few years back. And as I reread some of the works of The Kobold Necromancer, Imagi, and StayOuttaMyShed, I thought back to my own fanfics and thought about how I basically abandoned them. It made me feel a little guilty...yet, seeing these great works made me inspired to give my hand at writing once more and improve my writing skills. Not only that, but to try to contribute to the TD fandom once more and write a tolerable fanfic.**

**So yeah, that's basically why I'm back and ready to finish what I started :)**

**And last, but not least, I have a new poll on my profile that addresses that issue of having musicals in this remake of TDWT. So if you can, feel free to check it out and select the answer that suits you best. The poll's gonna be up until the 13th and, whichever option gets the majority of votes, I'll go along with the option. Unless there's a tie, which then I'll have a runoff vote for the tying options that'll go for a couple of days.**

**But other than that, expect the next chapter within the next week or two. I can't promise a consistent writing schedule, considering I have high school stuff in the way, but I shall do my best to make up for it with my improving writing abilities. Feel free to R&R, meanwhile, and I'll see you guys next time! :D**

**-RFtheGreat**


	2. Walk Like An Egyptian! Part 2

**Disclaimer: Total Drama, the songs from the season, nor its characters belong to be me, but they belong to Fresh TV. However, I do own the OCs/Self-inserts in this fanfiction, so I claim credit to them.**

**A/N: Hello again, my readers! First off, I wanted to give my thanks to the people who read the first chapter and, especially, to those who followed it. It shows that you guys seem to like my story so far and gives me motivation to keep writing it, despite the rocky start that I felt it had :) Plus, I want to give TheCartoonGoddess my special thanks for reviewing last chapter! Your review gave me the assurance that I was aiming for and the time you took to write it is very appreciated. So I thank you and everyone else for your support so far!**

**And also, speaking of rocky starts, I'm already thinking about retouching up my first chapter here again. I feel like I kind of rushed it for the sake of getting it out and keeping you guys from waiting. So I will likely revise it sometime in the near future and try to make it look more touched up. I want this story to stick somewhat close to the original TDWT, until the eliminations change and different conflicts unfold and etc. So that's why you might notice the story looking similar to that of the original episode, unlike last chapter. So I hope you guys can forgive me for that.**

**Anyways, time for the next chapter!**

* * *

**Total Drama: World Tour Redo It Once More!**

**Episode 2: Walk Like An Egyptian! Pt. 2**

* * *

**(The Three Paths, The Great Pyramid of Giza - Cody, DJ, Ezekiel, Harold, Heather, Izzy, LeShawna, Noah, Owen, Ryan, Raven, Seth, Sierra)**

"Well, it looks like our friendly neighborhood host dude forgot to tell us there were _three _different paths."

Noah's deadpan remark came as a large majority of the contestants, who had chosen to go through the pyramid, stood in front of three pathways. And above each of these pathways was a symbol carved into the sandstone frame. The left one had a symbol of a scepter, the middle one had a scarab, and the right one had a mummy.

"I supposed that Chris would make this harder for us." LeShawna figured, crossing her arms and giving a frown.

"And knowing him, these paths are probably booby trapped." Harold added, raising a finger. Almost out of nowhere, he was now wearing an aluminum foil hat over his head, which no one seemed to question. "With what? I'd say maybe a trap room with a lowering ceiling or a rolling boulder."

Seth snickered at Harold saying "booby," but quickly stopped when Raven gave him a light punch in the arm. He gave a quiet "Oww!" and Heather shot Seth an annoyed look.

"Does it matter? We all know we're probably going to get hurt, regardless of which path we take." Heather scoffed. A thought then crossed her mind and, smiling, she glanced over at Sierra. "Hey Sierra! Which way do you think we should go?"

Sierra opened her mouth to speak, but the only thing that came out was an indecisive "Uhhh…"

"OH OH! Pick me! Pick me!" Izzy suddenly shouted, raising her hand and grinning with memorization.

Heather glanced over at Izzy, seeing her hand, and gave a begrudged sigh. "_What_, Izzy?" Heather spat out, raising her hand to rub one of her temples.

Izzy then lowered her hand and took a couple of steps forwards, glancing at everyone. "I once saw something from a spy movie where you lick your finger and you raise to the air to find the wind flow." Izzy explained, to which Ezekiel nearby raised a brow.

"That's pretty whack, yo." Ezekiel remarked.

"I know, right!" Izzy wholeheartedly agreed, flashing Ezekiel a grin. She then raised a finger to her mouth and licked it, smacking her lips after she did so. "Mm, I like how the sand crunches between your teeth!"

A few of the contestants winced as LeShawna rolled her eyes. "I'm not taking your hand. Lord knows I don't want to catch the crazy." LeShawna drawled. "C'mon Harold, let's go."

"Alright, my Chocolate Goddess!" Harold replied, grinning as he followed after her. DJ watched the two begin to head down the Scarab pathway before shrugging and following after them too.

The remaining contestants then glanced at each other before nodding in agreement with Cody's statement. They then began to split into groups and go down the pathways presented to them, unswayed by the looming danger ahead of them

* * *

**Confessional**

**Heather: **_/arms crossed/ _"I still stand with what I think of my dorky competitors. Annoying, but not too much of a threat. Excluding that Alejandro guy." _/Heather's eyes narrow suspiciously./_ "Something's fishy with him and I don't like it one bit."

* * *

**(Outside the Pyramid - Alejandro, Bridgette, Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Lindsay, Tyler)**

Outside of the imposing pyramid, Bridgette, Lindsay, and Tyler were all looking up at the structure with hands above their eyes.

"Eh, you think it's too late to try going _under_ the pyramid?" Tyler asked aloud, glancing over at the other girls nearby.

Lindsay glanced over at Tyler and back up at the pyramid, wide-eyed as ever. "I dunno. Alejandro seems to be doing pretty well!"

As the voluptuous blonde mentioned, Alejandro was (somehow) graciously leaping up each step in front of him. He smiled as he did so and, sparing the girls below a glance, winked at them. The sight of the winking Spaniard made the two girls swoon again, much to Tyler's chagrin (_"Show off…"_).

"Awww, he's almost like one of those cute mountain goats!" Lindsay chirped, to which Bridgette nodded with a barely restrained blush.

Tyler glanced over at Lindsay and bit his cheek, hard. "I can be a mountain goat too!" Tyler claimed as he turned his attention back towards the pyramid. "Watch!"

Cracking his knuckles, Tyler then proceeded to leap up onto the first step...and immediately slipped on the ledge. He fell backwards and landed in the sand with a pained groan, making Bridgette and Lindsay wince at the sight.

They were distracted enough for Alejandro to leap back down the steps and offer his hands out to the two girls. "Require some assistance, _chicas_?" Alejandro offered, smiling down at the two girls and tilting his head. The two looked back at Alejandro, surprised, before they promptly smiled and accepted his hands.

Alejandro lifted the two girls up and began to carry them up the pyramid, the both of them looking pleased as he did so. Tyler, meanwhile and still on the ground, looked up at Alejandro with disdain on his face.

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

**Tyler: "**Man, I don't know what hurts worse. Seeing Lindsay forget me or seeing Lindsay falling over another guy who seems to be better in almost every way." _/Tyler gives a sad sigh and dejectedly looks at the ground./_

**Bridgette: **"Alejandro seems like such a nice guy. Kind, sweet, strong...handsome…" _/A faint blush forms on Bridgette's face and she dreamily smiles. After a moment though, she snaps out of it and gently shakes her head./ _"B-but, I still have a boyfriend…" _/She looks off to the side, biting her lip gently./_

* * *

Nearby, Courtney was tying her and Duncan together at the waist, using a rope that they had happened to find lying around. Courtney had a concentrated look on her face, while Duncan simply looked bored.

"Over and under...through the loop...and ah-HAH!"

Courtney finally got the rope secured and looked back up at Duncan, grinning determinedly. "Rope climbing was always a rock-climbing challenge when I was a CIT." Courtney started to explain. She then raised a finger. "And if Tiffany wasn't such a lousy partner, I bet I would've won."

"I did always say that she was overrated." Duncan commented, rolling his eyes slightly with amusement.

"Well, my ballet skills are what's going to help us win this challenge, I assure!" Courtney boasted, crossing her arms and turning towards the pyramid.

Duncan then looked over at the pyramid, as well, and noticed someone climbing up it. "Hey Gwen! You going up too?!"

Hearing Duncan's voice from on the pyramid, Gwen glanced down at him with widened eyes. She was stuck in mid-step. "Yeah, I am!" Gwen called back.

Duncan nodded up at her in understanding and looked back at Courtney. He opened his mouth to speak though, but Courtney narrowed her eyes at him and sighed in interruption. "If you ask what I think you're going to ask, _yes_." Courtney responded, reluctant. "She can come with us- but only because a three-person belay is faster than two."

The punk boy quirked a brow at Courtney and smirked at her. "You know me well, princess."

"Oh shut up, orge." Courtney retorted, gently punching Duncan's arm and unable to help but snort with amusement.

* * *

**(The Mummy Path, Pyramid of Giza - Izzy, Noah, Owen)**

The oddball trio, oddly enough, were walking down the path with a weary silence. Izzy, the only one of the three who was smiling right now, then noticed something up ahead and gave a delighted gasp.

"BANDAGES!" Izzy cried out with a grin. She then began to run towards the pile of "bandages" on the ground.

"Wait, Izzy!" Owen also cried out, though he did so with wide eyes, as he picked up the pace and went after her. Noah simply rolled his eyes and casually kept walking after them.

Izzy stopped in front of the pile and lifted a bandage, eyeing it up. "Oh cool! It's just like a nurse's office," Izzy commented, looking back over at the two and continuing to grin.

Owen gave a slightly amused chuckle while Noah deadpanned. "It's a pyramid, not a high school."

"Where's your spirit, Noah?" Izzy playfully asked. She then leaned down and picked up the bandages. "Nonetheless, it's time for a costume party!"

The bandages went flying in the two boys' direction and they both caught an armful of the bandages "Mummy me up, boys!"

At the command, Noah and Owen shared hesitant looks before looking back over at Izzy and beginning to approach her.

* * *

**(The Scepter Path, Pyramid of Giza - Heather, Sierra)**

Both Heather and Sierra were silently walking down the path they chose. Heather was silent because she didn't feel like talking to the weird Sierra, while Sierra was silently fantasizing being in her Cody-filled world.

Distracted, Sierra wasn't looking where she was going and stepped on a tile, which sunk into the ground. A creaking sound came from behind them and Heather whipped her head around to look at the source..

There were four spears flying straight in their direction, closing in quick. Without thinking, Heather suddenly tackled an unaware Sierra to the ground as the spears flew over their heads and harmlessly imbedded themselves into the wall nearby.

Sierra watched the spears with widened eyes and bit her lip as the two of them got back up. "Oops, sorry Heather…"

Heather narrowed her eyes at her and clenched her fists, twitching slightly. After a moment though, her expression slightly lightened up and she gave a shrug. "It was an honest mistake. It could've happened to anyone, I'm sure." Heather casually replied, giving a slight shrug.

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

**Heather: **"I won't lie, I'm not in a good position right now. So I'm going to need to try to get Sierra on my side. Even if she dreams of Cody-shaped clouds every night." _/Heather shivers slightly with disgust./_

* * *

**(Outside the Pyramid - Alejandro, Bridgette, Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Lindsay, Tyler)**

"And another thing, your form is appalling!" Courtney ranted to Gwen, lifting herself up another brick with a frown. The two and Duncan were now all tied together and climbing up the pyramid at a steady pace, though it didn't help that Courtney was criticizing Gwen at every turn.

Gwen, of course, was frowning at said criticism as she climbed with the group. "Gee, thanks Courtney. I was _just _wondering about that!" Gwen sarcastically replied.

Courtney quietly huffed before smiling down at her. "Y'know, the only reason you're climbing with us is because I'm feeling awfully nice today."

"Oh, _this _is you being _nice_? My sympathies!"

"Ugh, are you hearing this Duncan?! Are you going to let me take this from her?"

Duncan, who was in front of the two, quietly groaned to himself and dug his fingers into the sandstone. _"Kill me now."_

This was going to be a long climb.

* * *

**(The Scarab Path, Pyramid of Giza - DJ, Harold, LeShawna)**

The trio were running down the path in a flurry, determined to get out of the pyramid as quick as possible. As they ran, the three happened to pass a dusty stand that had a bunch of mummified animals on it.

DJ was the first to take notice of this and backtracked his steps back to the stand. He stopped in front of the mummified animals and looked down at them with a sad look on his face. "D'aww, it's a real dog. The poor little animals…" DJ sadly sighed.

Harold and LeShawna, noticing DJ had stopped running, ran back over towards DJ and stopped in front of him.

"DJ, there's no time to be crying over a stuffed dog! We need to get going!" LeShawna spoke up, slightly exasperated.

"Besides, I'd say it's been about several millennium since these animals have been mummified, so I doubt they would be able to be bothered by the state they're in." Harold added, stepping forwards and looking down at the animals with a quirked eyebrow. "Plus, I get the feeling that some of these animals aren't even indigenous to this area. So they're possibly fake."

Harold and LeShawna's words fell on deaf ears, as DJ reached to pet the animal. "Aw buddy, if I had a biscuit I could give you…"

As DJ rested his hand on the mummy dog to pet it, the bandages suddenly cracked from the pressure. DJ gasped with shock and retracted his hand, growing wide eyed as he saw the mummy dog crumble away and spill dust. "Oh no, what did I do? WHAT DID I DO!?" DJ cried out in horror.

Before anyone could answer his question, the whole structure around them began to rumble and scarabs began to fall from the ceiling. Thinking quickly, Harold grabbed the others' hands and began to drag them down the hallway as he cried out "THEY'RE SCARABS! RUUUUUUUN!"

* * *

**(The Mummy Path, Pyramid of Giza - Noah, Owen)**

"Izzzzy! IZZZZZY!-"

"Dude, let's face it. She's a lost cause. We gotta keep going."

The two boys were looking around them for any sign of Izzy, who had mysteriously disappeared earlier. Or, technically, it was Owen who was trying to look for her.

Owen heard Noah and looked back at him, biting his lip slightly. "I know man, but what if Izzy ran into trouble and needs our help right now?" Owen reasoned.

Noah's brows raised at this and he gave a quiet snort. "You're talking about the same girl who was insisting on going in circles because she smelled something 'lucky'." Noah replied, using air quotes as he mentioned "lucky". "And if anything, I'd be more worried about whatever or whoever runs into Izzy."

"Heh, now I think about it, I think that whole circle thing might've been my fault." Owen commented as he sheepishly rubbed his arm. And as if fate had that moment perfectly planned, Owen let out a stinky fart and Noah gagged a bit, catching a whiff of it.

"Hehehe, sorry. Airplane food." Owen apologized, tapping his fingers together nervously. Continuing to cough, Noah shot Owen an annoyed look before rolling his eyes.

* * *

**(The Mummy Path, Pyramid of Giza - Ezekiel, Raven, Ryan, Seth)**

"Josh then proceeds to step in front of Will and say 'You better leave him alone, you big jerk!'"

"And Brandon is like 'Yeah, you pingas!'"

"And Will says 'G-guys, please, it's o-okay…'"

Raven and Seth were both talking to each other behind Ryan and Ezekiel, who were leading the odd group down the path. Ezekiel, particularly, was wearing a confused look on his face as he listened to Raven and Seth's "conversation". On the other hand, Ryan seemed to have a focused expression as he looked around, unfazed by what was going on around them.

Ezekiel, after listening a bit longer, then glanced back at Ryan. "If I can ask dawg, what are they talking aboot, eh?" Ezekiel asked in confusion, raising a brow at him.

Ryan looked back at Ezekiel and simply shrugged. "They call it a 'made up' game." Ryan quietly explained, glancing back at his siblings. "It's something they like to do to kill time."

At this, Ezekiel slowly nodded in understanding, but still looked confused. "What's a 'made-up' game?" Ezekiel asked in response, tilting his head slightly.

"Uhh...I'll explain it to you when we get out of here. It's kind of complicated." Ryan answered, looking back ahead of them.

"Ookay, eh…" Ezekiel spoke, giving another understanding nod and glancing around them. However, something on the wall caught Ezekiel's attention and he stopped in his tracks to look at it, raising a brow. It appeared to be some sort of stone button built into the wall.

"What is an speaking system dooing in here, eh?" Ezekiel asked aloud, raising a curious finger to press it.

The sibling trio was starting to walk ahead when Ezekiel paused to look at the strange button. The only non-distracted person in the trio, Ryan, heard what Ezekiel said and turned around to see what he was talking about.

Immediately growing wide eyed, Ryan rushed by his siblings and ran over towards Ezekiel. "Wait, don't press that button-"

Before he could finish, Ezekiel tapped the button and, from the ceiling, a massive pile of bandages came flying down. Ezekiel and Ryan only had time to look up before the two were buried under the pile and a couple of scepters embedded themselves into said pile.

As this happened, Raven and Seth continued to walk ahead and down the path, unaware of what happened to the other half of their group.

* * *

**(Outside the Pyramid - Alejandro, Bridgette, Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Lindsay, Tyler) **

Alejandro, Bridgette, and Lindsay had finally reached the top of the pyramid and were now looking down the other side, collectively wide eyed at the height.

"Well, I would carry you both down, but it is too steep for me to do so." Alejandro commented, looking back at the two girls with him.

Bridgette then raised a finger to her chin and tapped in thought, humming. "There has to be an easier way to get down there…"

Her eyes wandered around, looking for a solution, before they settled on a sign literally next to them. An idea clicked in her brain and she gave a bright smile. "I'm a surfer! We can use this sign to surf down the pyramid!" Bridgette exclaimed, reaching over and starting to pry the sign out of the stone.

Alejandro smiled at Bridgette and nodded in approval. "My, what a genius idea Bridgette." Alejandro complimented.

Hearing his compliment, Bridgette glanced over at him and softly giggled as she pulled up the sign. Unfortunately, it was that moment that Tyler had finally reached the top stone of the pyramid, looking ragged and dazed.

"Heh, I'm a surfer too-" Tyler's comment was cut off as the sign whacked him in the head and made him start tumbling back to the bottom. His pained grunts could be heard with each impact.

At the same time, DJ, Harold, and LeShawna all ran out of the exit of the pyramid and slid across the finish line. They then skidded to a halt and quietly panted, trying to catch their breath.

"Dear goodness...we've made it...that was a close one…." LeShawna panted out, her hands on her knees. The other two nodded in agreement and looked up at each other.

"Campers, good work! You three made it first!" Chris congratulated from nearby, grinning at them. Upon hearing this, the trio victoriously grinned and high-fived each they let out a cheer.

"Anyways, go stand behind the number one behind me." Chris then instructed, pointing his thumb over his shoulder.

"In Ancient Egyptian, the more up-to-date translation for one is _wúꜥꜥuw_." Harold commented with a grin. "Of course, there are other translations for it, as per Callender or Loprieno."

"Annnd I don't care." Chris responded, to which Harold glanced at the ground dejectedly. LeShawna walked up next to him and comfortingly patted him on the back.

* * *

**(The Scepter Path, Pyramid of Giza - Cody, Heather, Izzy, Sierra)**

Screams echoed down the path, emanating from Cody, Heather, and Sierra, as the three ran away from something in fear. They were screaming at the top of their lungs and not looking back.

"AHHHH OMG! OMG! MUMMY! WE'RE GOING TO DIE, BUT OMG!"

"SIERRA, SCREAMING ISN'T GOING TO SAVE US!"

"GIRLS, NOT NOW!"

The three continued to scream and run away as a "mummy" suddenly mummy-walked into the camera's view. However, one could easily tell that it was just Izzy wrapped up in mummy bandages, who was following after the three.

"Guys, wait! We need to do another musical number!" Izzy cried out before promptly clearing her throat and beginning to sing. "_A pyramid is just a triangle with rooms insiiiide. I would be awesome as Frankenstein's briiiiide~_"

"Omg, THE MUMMY TALKS! AND SINGS! _HOLD ME CODY!_"

"_Ack, HELP!_"

* * *

**(Outside the Pyramid - Alejandro, Bridgette, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Gwen, Harold, LeShawna, Lindsay, Tyler)**

Meanwhile, as the trio and Chris waited for more contestants to cross the line, a sole figure hopped their way out of the pyramid and into the sunlight. They were also wrapped in bandages, but more heavily. The only exposed part of the supposed mummy were their gray eyes, which were glancing around wildly.

At the sight of it, DJ and LeShawna collectively gasped in terror and took a step back. "M-m-m-m-MUMMY!" DJ cried out, frozen in place.

Harold narrowed his eyes at the mummy and immediately stepped in front of the other two. "LeShawna, DJ, stay behind me." Harold instructed as he whipped out his nunchucks from his pocket and began to twirl them around. "I'll stop this foul mummy with my mad ninja skills."

Harold then proceeded to let rip a battle cry and charged towards the mummy. The mummy, who saw this, then stopped bouncing in its tracks and began to shake his head wildly. The shaking loosened it's bandages enough for the mummy to say something.

"W-wait, it's me Haroold, eh-"

Harold's eyes suddenly shot wide with surprise, but wasn't able to stop his nunchucks from slamming into the mummified Ezekiel's stomach and painfully knocking him back on the ground. DJ and LeShawna behind him winced at the sight while Harold gave a sheepish smile.

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

**Harold: **_/Harold awkwardly chuckles as he looks at the camera and puts his hands behind his back./ _"Heh-heh...oops?"

**Ezekiel: **_/Ezekiel is rubbing the spot where Harold had hit him, groaning slightly from the pain./ _"I'm gooing to be feeling that in the moorning, eh."

* * *

After recovering from his shock, Harold kneeled down to help Ezekiel stand up and started off his bandages. "Uh sorry, Zeke man." Harold then awkwardly apologized, glancing down as he tugged off some of Ezekiel's arm bandages.

Ezekiel gave a weak shrug in response and looked back at Harold. "It's ookay, eh. I'll walk it off." Ezekiel replied. He then noticed his surroundings and saw that he was at the finish line, at which his eyes widened slightly. "Did I make it?"

"Yeah, you did dude. You're now on Team One." Chris called out from nearby, a slightly annoyed look on his face at this information. Hearing Chris, Ezekiel jumped in surprise, but then gave a cheer and pumped his free fist in the air.

"AWWWW YEAH, HOMIES!"

It was Harold's turn to jump at Ezekiel's yell and he took a surprised step back. In that moment, a thought crossed Harold's mind and he quirked a brow at Ezekiel. "Hey Zeke? Weren't you with the siblings last I saw you?"

Ezekiel's eyes then bulged out of their sockets as he remembered. A ball of worry formed in the pit of his stomach. "Oh shooot, eh!"

* * *

**(The Mummy Path, Pyramid of Giza - Noah, Owen)**

"Noah, I'm really starting to worry." Owen quietly commented, tapping his fingers together nervously. The two were continuing to walk down the path after they gave up trying to look for Izzy earlier, much to Owen's reluctance. However, it didn't stop him from annoying Noah with his worrying.. "What if-"

"For the last time, Owen, Izzy is _fine._ She has probably scared death off at the point, if you ask me." Noah interrupted with a frown. "Knowing our _kind and caring _host, the most he set up are a couple of sad excuses that one could barely call traps."

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

**Chris McLean: **"For the record, I would like to state that I thought those traps were well thought out, thank you very much. I put ten minutes of dedicated research into this challenge." _/Chris childishly crosses his arms and frowns at the camera./_

* * *

"So don't worry about her. She'll probably be outside waiting for us."

Owen quietly sighed in response and nodded in understanding. "I hope so. I know Izzy would...Izzy..."

One of Noah's brows rose as he noticed Owen trailing off and looked at him. "Izzy what?"

"IZZY!" Owen cried out in relief and pointed to something up ahead. That something was a mummy that was hopping around with their back turned to the two boys.

Said mummy then heard Owen's shout and turned to face it, giving a slightly worried and confused sounding muffle. Wide, brown eyes poked through a gap in the bandages and looked at the two with relief.

Owen, oblivious as ever, gave a chuckle as he walked up towards "Izzy" with a smile. "Man, you sure do make one heck of a cute mummy! C'mere and give little Owen a kiss!"

"Izzy's" eyes then suddenly gave a terrified look and muffling started to come from within it's bandages as it tried to resist Owen's advances. At seeing this, both Owen and Noah's expressions slowly melted into sheer horror, realizing that this mummy wasn't who they thought it was.

"Wait, that's not Izzy!" Noah exclaimed, the look pasted onto his face as Owen looked over at him and heard him scream "RUUUUUUUUUUN!"

* * *

**(Outside the Pyramid - Alejandro, Bridgette, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Ezekiel Gwen, Harold, LeShawna, Lindsay, Tyler)  
**

Alejandro, Bridgette, and Lindsay were cheering and yelling in excitement as they rode the sign down the pyramid, with Bridgette controlling the sign for them. They left a trail of dust (or in this case, sand) behind him before they reached the sand at the bottom and slid to a halt in front of the finish line.

The three stepped off of the sign and Alejandro, smiling at the girls, gestured towards the finish line. "Ladies first, of course." Alejandro offered, bowing his head politely.

The two girls with him giggled again and Bridgette smiled back. "My, what a gentleman you are." Bridgette remarked as she and Lindsay crossed the finish line. The people already across the line gave the trio a greeting wave, which Bridgette and Lindsay returned. The two blondes walked over towards the group and Alejandro made to join them.

However, Chris then stepped in and held his arm out in front of Alejandro, grinning as usual. "Not so fast! This season," Chris started to announce, "we're having...THREE TEAMS!"

Alejandro raised an eyebrow, masking his disappointment and annoyance, as Chris continued to speak. "Bridgette and Lindsay round out Team One. You, Alejandro, are the first member of Team Two!"

"In ancient Egyptian, two is translated as 'sinúww-'"

"Still don't care. But if it's any consolation, you do get-"

Chris was cut off by Tyler falling into the sand nearby with a pained "OUCH!" He had a dazed look on his bruised face as he glanced around. "Is it time for bed yet, mom?"

"Uh...Tyler, I believe?" Alejandro presumed, glancing over at the sad sight and back at Chris. The host nodded in response and gestured towards the entrance.

"And you do also get-"

Chris was interrupted once more as Noah and Owen came out of the pyramid, screaming at the top of their lungs. The two kept running towards the finish line til Owen tripped on his feet and on top of Noah, unintentionally crushing him underneath his massive weight.

The contestants and host collectively winced at the sight before Chris looked back over at Alejandro. "Congratulations man."

Alejandro looked back at him and took a deep breath, seemingly calming himself. "T-that's...that's wonderful." Alejandro commented, giving a passive smile.

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

**Alejandro: **_/Alejandro has a steamed look on his face as he splews expletives./ _"_**/censored/**__ mi y __**/censored/**__ los __**/censored/**__ para estan __**/also censored/**__!"_

* * *

As the three arrivals to Team Two recovered from their respective ordeals (which included Noah shooting Owen daggers), five more people rushed from the exit in varying states of fear. The group included Sierra carrying Cody over his shoulder, Raven and Seth running beside them with wide eyes, and Heather casually jogging behind the odd group.

"Oh thank goodness we were able to find you Cody! Who knows what could've possibly happened if that _scary _mummy got you!" Sierra cried out as she jogged towards the finish line.

Cody gave a nervous chuckle from her shoulder and Raven glanced over at her. "Cody could probably walk on his own feet, if he wanted to." Raven commented, giving a friendly smile.

At this, Cody nodded in agreement and smiled back at Raven, but felt his ribs crush a little as Sierra hugged him tighter. "NO! He needs me to keep him safe, especially since he doesn't have Jerry on him!"

Seth, from nearby, raised an eyebrow at this and tilted his head in confusion. "Who the flipping heck is Jerry?" Seth asked, noting Cody's increasingly embarrassed blush.

Cody opened his mouth to speak, but the group soon skidded to a halt as Chris cleared his throat. "Contestants, you can stop running now! You're at the finish line."

Upon hearing this, Sierra then let Cody down and gave a cheer. "We made it? WE MADE IT!"

She proceeded to turn towards Cody and get ahold of him in a tight hug, making him gasp slightly. "C'mon guys, GROUP HUG!"

Raven and Seth glanced at each other, for a moment, before shrugging slightly and walking over to join the hug. And though she narrowed her eyes at the group hug unfolding before her, Heather then put up a fake expression of cheeriness as she reluctantly joined the group hug.

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

**Raven: **_/Raven chuckles slightly as she smiles at the camera./ _"I can't help but feel a little bad for Cody already. He's already got a fangirl after him and, at this rate, I fear she might hug the life out of him."

**Seth: **_/Seth glances around the bathroom, for a couple of moments, before looking at the camera and giving a big grin./ _"PINGAS!"

* * *

"Annnnnnd group hug terminated." Chris spoke up, stepping forwards and snapping his fingers. The quintet broke the hug they were in and looked over at Chris, who gestured towards Team Two. "Seth and Sierra, go over to the number two and join Team Two. Cody, Heather, and Raven, you're all going to the number three and starting Team Three."

"Three happens to stand for 'ḫámtaw', in ancient-"

"Zip."

While Cody, Heather, and Sierra nodded in understanding and moved to join their respective teams, Raven and Seth's eyes both widened as they glanced at each other fearfully.

"We can't b-be on the same team?" Raven meekly asked, looking back at Chris.

"Nope. It wouldn't be fair to let a nicely-knit sibling bond dominate a single team, so I guess that's too bad." Chris explained, his grin growing a little sadistic.

Raven's eyes began to tear up a bit at this and Seth looked about ready to pounce on Chris, with the malicious look in his eyes. However, both were suddenly sated as they felt a hand on their shoulders and glanced over at the source.

Cody was attempting to give the two a reassuring smile. "It'll be okay you two. This does suck, but it's not like you two have to be competitive with each other." Cody spoke comfortingly, patting the two siblings on the shoulder. "Plus, you two and Ryan will still be able to see each other on the plane, for the time being at least."

Listening to the Codemeister's reassuring words, Raven reached up and wiped away at her eyes as she managed a tiny smile back, while Seth's expression lit up with a slight grin. "T-thank you Cody...y-you're right." Raven stammered out, nodding appreciatively at him and continuing to smile. "We'll still see other, I'm sure."

"YEAH! Ain't nothing stopping me from seeing my sis!" Seth agreed, grinning widely and raising his fist in the air.

Cody chuckled with amusement as he clicked his tongue at the two. "It's no prob dudes. The Codemeister's got you two covered."

Suddenly, a voice yelled from the top of the pyramid, sounding angry. "AND I'M TELLING YOU! WE NEED TO UN! TIE!"

The voice belonged to Gwen, who was in the middle of an argument with Courtney at the top of the pyramid. Duncan nearby looked as amused as one could possibly be when next to a couple of angry teenage females.

Courtney gave Gwen a frown and threw her arms out in exasperation. "AND I'M TELLING YOU! IT'S UNSAFE! I'M IN CHARGE AND-"

"Oh kiiiiiiddddds!"

Chris's amplified voice, followed by that familiar chime, snapped the three's attention back to the ground as Chris grinned up at them though the loudspeaker. "Know that sound? Since you three aren't finished yet, you guys gotta give us a little musical reprise in order to move onto the next part!"

"WHAT?!" Duncan cried out in indignation, glaring down at Chris. "You said _one _song per episode!"

"Dude, it's a reprise, not a new song! You don't sing; you're out! Now sing!"

"You know what? NO!"

Duncan then turned and started to stomp his way down the pyramid slope, dragging Gwen and Courtney behind him with the rope attached to his waist. "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! **NO!**"

At the base of the pyramid, Duncan landed on the ground and began to angrily approach Chris as he spoke, continuing to drag the two girls. "I spent _three _hours up on that stupid pyramid, listening to these two squawk while standing in the stupid sun, and you want me to _sing_?! FORGET IT!" Duncan growled, getting up in Chris's face and clenching his fist.

Chris nervously chuckle and raised a hand. "Uh dude, you have a contract-"

"Eat it McLean! If you need me," Duncan whipped out his knife and, with one swing, severed the rope connecting him to the girls, "I'll be waiting on the plane for a ride back home, because I'm done! I. QUIT!"

Duncan then whipped back around and, with his fists clenched, began to storm back in the direction of the plane. Gwen looked up and gasped, growing wide eyed at the revelation. A moment later, she then looked down the ground with a sad look on her face.

Suddenly, a couple of hands appeared in front of her and Courtney's faces and the two looked up, seeing Cody kindly smiling down at them. "Looks like we're partners now. Welcome to the team!"

* * *

**Confessional Cam**

**Cody: **"Girls on the rebound are the best! They cry and you get to buy them a pop and listen and...well, they still won't go out with you, but you get to buy them a pop!" _/Cody shrugs and smiles at the camera./_

**Gwen: **"Cody is like a weird, younger brother. He annoys the ever living crap out of you and, no matter how many times you push him away, he keeps caring about you." _/A faint smile forms on Gwen's face./ _ "And he also starts to grow on you after a while."

* * *

Suddenly, Izzy, still wrapped in mummy bandages, ran out of the pyramid carrying the mummy Noah and Owen saw earlier. The two boys saw this and gasped with horror, with Owen putting his hands to his head. "IZZY NO!"

"You're carrying the _undead_!" Noah cried out, pointing at the mummy in Izzy's arms.

Izzy skidded to a halt this, but only grinned as she looked down at the mummy. "Cool! Bite me, so I can be your undead friend like Frankenstein!"

At hearing this, the mummy suddenly wiggled in her arms and hopped onto the ground, making some of the contestants gasp with fear. However, an arm finally forced itself out of the bandages and tore away the wraps covering its face, revealing the "mummy's" identity.

"F-freedom at last!" Ryan gasped, taking a deep breath and glancing around. "I thought I was going to suffocate under those bandages."

His eyes then darted over towards the mildly amused Izzy. "And I'll pass on that biting thing...but thank you for helping me out of there, Izzy."

Izzy chuckled in response and widely grinned at Ryan. "No need to thank E-Scope, mummy boy!" Izzy replied, giving a cackle and patting Ryan's back.

Giving a chuckle back, Ryan then glanced over to see Raven and Seth's collectively relieved looks, with Ezekiel giving him a slightly guilty look. Ryan, silently, smiled reassuringly at him and Ezekiel's expression lightened up just a bit.

"Alright, Izzy, you go join Team Three." Chris instructed, pointing over towards the aforementioned Team Three. Izzy gave an excited nod of understanding and ran over to join the team, exchanging a high-five with Raven.

Chris's gaze soon shifted back towards Ryan as he gave a hum. "And Ryan...you can join Team One, just to keep things fair." Chris told him, his grin growing wider.

Hearing this, Ryan's eyes then widened and he looked over at Raven and Seth a bit sadly. Raven returned a small smile of comfort and Seth gave him an assuring thumbs up, continuing to positively grin.

Brightened slightly at his siblings' gestures, Ryan glanced back at Chris and silently nodded in understanding before walking over to join Team One. He stopped besides his team and managed to kindly smile at them, despite the slight ball of sadness in the pit of his stomach.

"_Anyways_! Since we're running low on time and now that you're all in teams, you all get three minutes to talk among yourselves and come up with a team name." Chris spoke up, grinning at all of the contestants as he spoke.

He then crossed his arms and watched the teams start to discuss among themselves about their planned team names.

After about a minute of discussion, it was Team One who first pulled away from the huddle they formed and raised their fists in the air, crying **"TEAM VICTORY!"**

Team Three quickly followed behind them, with each of its members joining in on a high five (or in Cody's unfortunate case, getting kicked in his jewels via Courtney) as they yelled **"TEAM AMAZON!"**

Unfortunately, Team Two seemed to be more stuck, as they tried to come up with some suggestions and ideas. Sierra, two and a half minutes in, suddenly gasped as an idea crossed her mind. **"TEAM CHRIS IS REALLY REALLY REALLY-"**

"**GROSS!"**

Chris directed an irritated glare towards Seth, who was grinning in satisfaction with himself as a few contestants chuckled at him. "Worst team name ever, if you ask me, but whatever."

"Moving on, here are each of the teams' rewards for completing the challenge." Chris continued, raising a finger in Team Amazon's direction. "Team Amazon, you win a camel!"

Chris then gestured towards a nearby podium, where an old camel and a small goat were standing next to each other.

Most of the members of Team Amazon raised an eyebrow at this, though Izzy was clapping excitedly and Raven was smiling at the camel, as Chris pointed towards Team Chris Is Really Really Really Gross. "Team Chris Is Really Really Really NOT Gross-"

"Pretty sure there wasn't a 'not' in there." Alejandro remarked, prompting Seth to giggle in the background.

"You win a goat!"

The goat suddenly charged towards the team and, before he knew it, Tyler was sent sprawling backwards into the sand thanks to the goat's headbutt.

"And Team Victory, you win this here stick!" Chris then told Team Victory, holding out a stick towards Team Victory.

LeShawna raised a questioning brow and held her hand out. "So the guys who made it last win a camel, but the ones who made it first get a _stick_?" LeShawna asked in an incredulous manner.

Chris chuckled in response. "All will be explained, _if _I feel like it." He proceeded to turn towards the camera and point at it. "NEXT TIME, ON TOTAL! DRAMA! WOOOOOOORLD TOOOOOOUR!"

* * *

**Team Victory: **Bridgette, DJ, Ezekiel, Harold, LeShawna, Lindsay, Ryan

**Team Chris Is Really Really Really Gross: **Alejandro, Noah, Owen, Seth, Sierra, Tyler

**Team Amazon: **Cody, Courtney, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Raven

**Eliminated: **Duncan (quit)

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it, the second part of a likely three-part episode. Sorry if it seems lackluster in terms of content for the time it took, but I really didn't want to overextend the word count this time, since I'm wordy enough lol. Also, sorry Duncan fans, but he's out for now, since I really don't have plans for him. But will he be back? Who knows *shrugs***

**But on the bright side, you guys can still vote on my poll about keeping the songs in TDWTRIOM, which has now been narrowed down to two options. The options for "glossing over the songs" and "removing the songs overall" got a single vote each, so they'll stay up on the option list. But if I see more people wanting to keep the songs in, I'll take that into consideration as well. The poll with the two options will be up until 10 PM EST, on Friday. So make sure you vote, for it may impact the story. Just sayin' :)**

**That was all I had to say for now, except that I will likely have the third part out by the end of next week. So stay tuned and see you all around :)**

**-RFtheGreat**


End file.
